I Wish There Were Two of Me, Again
by roysenal
Summary: "Daddy?" Freddie said looking up at his father, "Why are there two of you?" George looked past his son to see his tiny fingers were pointing at the two identical people that were holding up Harry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its EFFING AWESOME stuff.**

**A/N: BTW George's son goes by Fred II or Freddie. Yes it's confusing but I can't call the both just 'Fred' cause that be _more_ confusing.**

* * *

The warmth of the fire surrounded family of four as they sat in their cozy little drawing room. A dark-skinned dark-haired woman sat in a large purple armchair. She was holding a bundle of fuchsia blankets and holding a bottle of warm dragons' milk into them. Little dark-tanned fingers rose up from the bottle and affectionately hugged on her mother's long hair. Angelina Johnson-Weasley smiled down at her three month year old daughter, Roxanne.

A little boy with a tanned skin, dark red hair, and brown eyes was playing with his toy red steam engine that moved all around him with no effort on his part. Small puffs of smoke were escalating from the spout. He tried to catch them in his tiny hands but they disappeared when he did so, making him laugh although he was frustrated.

A tall man with white skin with an assortment of freckles sat on the cushioned ledge to the window sill. He had fiery red and the same brown eyes as the boy. He has a gaping dark hole in the side of his head where his left ear should have been. On his lap was a package that had been delivered by the Muggle post - for it was too big to be delivered by owls - lay across his lap as he read the address label. It was sent to him by his only sister - Ginny Weasley-Potter. Why she would be sending him a package when he would see them in a week for her and Harry's eldest son James Sirius Potter?

George sighed, and with a flick of his wand the tape that closed the package was gone and he set his wand down beside him. He opened the package to find little foamy beads. His father had said they were calling 'packing-seeds' but that didn't make much sense to him. He dug around in the box knocking some of the foam beads onto the floor, which the young boy began to play with curiously.

His hand found something large and cube shaped. It had fuzzy folds and was tied like a present with a string. He pulled out what was him and his late twins toddler clothes. Ripping the string apart he found that these were only his twin's toddler clothes. _'Well that makes sense'_ he thought as he unfolded the clothes. They all had a yellow 'F' on them, and some of them even said 'Fred' on them.

He put his hand back into the box and pulled out an envelope with a '1' scribbled in the corner and 'To George and Angelina' scribbled in the middle. He flicked his wand again and it tore open. He smoothed the creases out and began to read with only the little light of the cackling fire.  
_  
Dear George and Angelina,_

_George, Angelina was telling me how Fred II was growing so fast I thought I'd see if - well went to get - some of Fred's old clothes from the Burrow's attic - you know how mum never throws anything out. I'd give these to you when we see you next week for James's 5th but he hates it when other people get presents on his birthday. Can't wait to see you all - especially little Roxanne.  
_

_-Love Ginny  
_  
George rolled his eyes. James Sirius Potter had defiantly inherited his and Fred's traits._'He's going to be a handful_' thought George as he set the letter on top of the clothes, and dug back into the box. He pulled out things from old toys to some old experimental objects from before the shop got off the ground. A large pile of stuff which Ginny had sent them was becoming so vast it had to be moved to the floor; George wondered if she had Hermione put an Undetectable Extension Charm on the box.

He dug in and his entire arm was in a sea of packing-seeds. He was about to dump it when he found the last item. His hands grabbed it and he pulled his arm free. Sure this was the last item he deposited the box on the floor. Fred II began to wobble towards the box holding his little Hogwarts Express which was still puffing smoke. He began to crush the bits of foam with his small tanned fingers.

It was a photo album. Tapped to it was an envelope with a '2' scribbled into the corner and in the middle read 'George'. He opened the letter and wasn't very thrilled.  
_  
__George,_

_I found all of these in various places in the attic and made copies of them. I thought you'd like to have them. There mostly of you and Fred but there's some of the entire family too. These are from when you both were born to well, Fred's death. I know you won't want to be troubled with these memories at this time but I had a feeling this couldn't wait._

_-Love Ginny_**  
**  
He felt a twinge of anger with this letter. Everyone expected that at the mere mention of his twin would send him into a depression. Truthfully they had good reason. He was like that for about four and a half years after Fred's death. But he was over that now, he had found someone who felt the same pain and together they had got moving, started a family, they hadn't completely moved on yet - he knew that.

George turned to see that Angelina had stopped feeding their daughter Roxanne and was now rocking her back and forth. He looked down to see his son clearly amused with the bits of foam he was creating, picking them up in handfuls and 'making it snow' by the looks of it. He would do that to them. Not to Angelina, who was sure to do the same if he did. Taking in a deep breath he opened photo album.

The first picture showed mum and dad holding two squirming bundles. The caption read 'Molly holding Fred and Arthur holding George'. The next page showed to identical boys shoving their hands into a birthday cake as there brothers sat around them. Bill and Charlie were laughing, but Percy looked rather annoyed - even at the age of 3 he could be a git. The next photos consisted of Christmas' them with little Ron who was always crying when near Fred and George who wore devious grins. All the brothers looked questioningly at Ginny for they had never seen a _girl _before. There were family Quidditch matches, going with dad to work at the Ministry, setting a Dungbomb off under Aunt Muriel who thankfully never went back for Christmas again. There was their Hogwarts acceptance letters, their faces on the clock, their first trip to Diagon Ally.

There was also around twenty pages of them during Hogwarts often accompanied by the Gryffindor Quidditch team, or Lee Jordan. There was some from the Quidditch world cup with them all decked out in green for the Irish. There was one of them with the beards they grew after trying to get past the age line, trying to kill each other. Some of them at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and all alone on a page was the picture they'd taken for Dumbledore's Army back in Seventh year. There were some from and of their shop In Diagon Ally and some of them at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ginny had put the caption 'R.I.P. – George's Ear'. He couldn't help give a weak chuckle at this as he lightly touched his aged wound.

There were very little pictures from then on. There were a couple from when they were cooped up at Aunt Muriel's, and those were the last ones of Fred alive. After Muriel's there was the Battle of Hogwarts…where he died… he turned the page half expecting to see a photo of him dead – then he remembered that Ginny nor anyone would do that. The last page consisted of Fred's grave and nothing else. There were flowers and photos and jokes on his grave, but there was no one there. He had stayed for hours after the funeral, so he could only guess that Ginny had gone out afterward. There was a light breeze and it blue one of the flowers away, and ruffled the pile.

He lingered on the page and noticed something sticking out from the back cover - a photo of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team after winning the cup during their fifth year. He turned it over wondering why it wasn't actually _in_ the album, and written on the back this time by Harry: _Thought you'd want to frame it. _And that was it, it was all he put. Why would he want to frame it? He would, it was one of the happiest moments of his life, but still… why…?

A little force pulled on his arm and snapped him out of his thoughts, Freddie was using his arm for support as he stood tip-toed as to get a better look at the picture his father was holding, he had little 'snow' in his hair. George picked up his son and set him on his lap –moving the album out of the way. The boy looked curiously at the photograph which was cheering and holding up Harry who was holding the huge silver cup.

"There's your Uncle Harry – this was actually the only Quidditch final he was in," George said pointing to the smallest person in the photograph, "and theirs Oliver and Alicia remember them?" Fred II had met his godparents only a few times. They were so busy with their Quidditch careers, and hadn't seen him since he his second birthday. "There's Katie she was here just yesterday," George said, Katie and Lee had stopped by to visit their godchild Roxanne. They would have been Fred's godparents but they weren't married yet. George glanced over to see Angelina taking Roxanne to bed, and he was thankful for it. "There's your mum and there's –"

"Daddy?" Fred said looking up at his father, "Why are there two of you?" George looked past his son to see his tiny fingers were pointing at the two identical people that were holding up Harry.

George paused, he was unsure how to explain, sort-of. He just didn't think his son would understand the dynamics of twins. Sure, he had met Luna's twins – Lysander and Lorcan – but they had their hair so differently they could be mistaken for regular brothers. "There isn't." George finally said simply.

"But –" He began looking from the picture to his father and back again.

"This," he said pointing to the one on the right, "is me. This," moving my finger to left, "is my twin brother, Fred. The person you're named after."

"No…" said Fred II like if his dad was crazy, "He never comes to any of my birthdays or any Christmas' or in any pict–"

George felt the need to cut him off, "He is in pictures, were twins so he looked exactly like me." George paused, he knew his son wouldn't say 'is he one-eared too?' because he and Angelina had told him the story of how his ear was cursed off already. "And, the reason he never comes to any of your birthdays, or to any Christmas' is because," he paused again, "he died."

There was a long pause. Freddie looked down back at the picture his brown eyes upon the left twin. "Oh…" his finger touched his namesake and spoke, "how did he die?"'

The exact question he was hoping he wasn't being asked. He decided to tell him the basics and then shove it on Percy. "During the first half of the Battle of Hogwarts," He paused, not wanting to talk about it, "I wasn't with him at the time but your Uncle Percy was, so I don't know everything. You can ask him more about it next week." That would be a _pleasant_ topic of conversation.

"Ok…" then out of know where Fred II asked, "What was he like?"

This was an easier topic, "A lot like me. Were twins so we look and sound alike. We both were the kings of pranks when we were at Hogwarts. We both came up with everything – well almost Lee helped us a bit – and ran the joke shop. I suppose I was a lot more rational than he was." He remembered when they were going to Blackmail Ludo Bagman. He thought about the consequences, but Fred just went without thinking. "He was very brave, and didn't care about his education and he was one of the Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team – I was the other."

They sat in silence. The only sounds were of a crying Roxanne from the nursery and the cracking of the flames. Freddie yawned and rested against his father's chest.

"I wish I could have met him," he whispered falling asleep.

"Yeah…" George whispered stroking his sons head, "I wish you could too." George started at the photo. "I wish you could too…"

And with that he carried his son off to bed, running into Angelina. _'Even if he were alive, you'd never have met him.' _George thought as his wife – Fred's ex-girlfriend – kissed him on the cheek. _'cause you'd never been born.'_

* * *

**I Don't really like the ending but I had to finish it. It was supposed to be all about George telling Fred II about his namesake but i think it kinda wasn't. IDK.**

**Yes, and SORRY, for all the - well up to the end - internal monolodges and actions. But it had to be done. Also, there will be about 4-5 more Chapters of Dear Wood. It would have only had 2-3 left to put up but I've been busy reading the seventh book for the umpteenth time and seeing HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS WHICH IS EFFING BRILLIANT BTW _multiple_ times.**

**Oh, and did you know that on here when you pick the two main characters for the category thing that Fred II does not show up but Roxanne does? I KNOW RIGHT? so that's' why it's just under George.**

**Reviews = Things that are... good. xD**

**_~ Sincerely MNM_  
**


End file.
